<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes up, Spartan by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724523">Eyes up, Spartan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar'>Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plot Bunnies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fallen | Eliksni, Gen, Memory Loss, Resurrection, SPARTAN-II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1; 1100 Hours NST<br/>03/05/2530<br/>PO1 S-007</p><p>"We were assigned to assist the NavSpecWar Research Division with the recent discovery of an alien facility. The centerpiece of which was to be some form of slipspace portal. Codenamed The Bridge." There is a pause in the recording. "Something went wrong."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plot Bunnies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes up, Spartan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1; 1100 Hours NST<br/>
03/05/2530<br/>
PO1 S-007</p><p>:Recording Start:<br/>
Project Janus- Field log 1</p><p>"We were assigned to assist the NavSpecWar Research Division with the recent discovery of an alien facility. The centerpiece of which was some form of slipspace portal. Codenamed The Bridge. We were tasked with clearing the sister facility on the other side of the portal. Those sent before us activated a defense system and were KIA. We passed through the portal as instructed." There is a pause in the recording.</p><p>"Something went wrong."</p><p>"We were told before we entered the portal that there would be a short time delay, so not to expect an instantaneous transition. In mid transit there was a pulling sensation before a violent shift in momentum sent us rolling down a steep incline. We did a quick check for injuries and an armor diagnostic before securing a perimeter. White Three went to scout out our surroundings but found no evidence of the portal that brought us here. Comm link with Base is down. White Three has placed a beacon where we touched down. We’ll continue to try and make contact."</p><p>:Recording End:</p><p>Day 4; 0600 Hours NST<br/>
03/09/2530<br/>
PO2 S-146</p><p>:Recording Start:<br/>
Project Janus- Field log 2</p><p>"We still haven’t been able to identify what planet we’ve been sent to. The wildlife is reminiscent of Earth native with few alterations. Air is breathable, clear of known toxins. Water is drinkable, with no harmful bacteria or waste detected. The climate is temperate and season appears to be early spring. There is a structure far in the distance to the south. We’ll set up a proper base camp once we’ve found a more secure location." There is a small click and a pause.</p><p>"White two, out."</p><p>:Recording End:</p><p>Day 7; 2000 Hours NST<br/>
03/12/2530<br/>
PO2 S-045</p><p>:Recording Start:<br/>
Project Janus- Field log 3</p><p>"We’ve established a semi-permanent camp in the ruins of an old city. From the rate of overgrowth we believe it has been abandoned for at least four hundred years. The moon in the sky is familiar and the constellations more so. White Two thinks we may be on Earth, but the lack of communication and civilization makes White One skeptical." There is the sound of a small sigh, almost too quiet for the microphone to pick up. "So far I have seen only animal tracks and the occasional set of footprints, but they don't look like anything I've ever seen before." Shuffling can be heard in the background.</p><p>"I'll be keeping an eye out. I don't think we're alone out here. This is White Three, signing off."</p><p>:Recording End:</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>